Dawn of Mutants I - The Agency
by hunwatcher
Summary: The first part of the "Dawn of Mutants" trilogy. The famous psychologist, Professor Charles Xavier, gatheres a few mutants to prevent the "File M" from taking air...
1. 1 - The File

_**The Dawn of Mutants is a trilogy, this is the first part: „The Agency". This a new reimagined version of X-Men by Marvel Comics.**_

 _ **You can expect new and reimagined:**_

 _ **\- characters and backstories**_

 _ **\- mutant powers**_

 _ **\- stories**_

 _ **What you won't see:**_

 _ **\- Clones**_

 _ **\- Alien races**_

 _ **\- Magic**_

 _ **\- Time travel**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **\- there are a few popular X-Men, who won't be appear at all, or they will have a small role**_

 _ **\- be patient: this is a more than 200-pages long trilogy with more than 60 chapters, some things will reveal only at the end of story**_

 _ **\- this is my first fanfiction in English (the translation of my original „Mutánsok hajnala" story in Hungarian language), so I might have mistakes**_

 _ **Comments and messages are welcomed, I'll answer to all of them!**_

 _ **#1 – The File**_

„ _ **Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **London, March 2019**_

It was a Wednesday morning. The rain was pouring quietly. The people of London were in rush as usual. Someone has been watching them from the sixth floor of an office building.

„Common men… they spend their whole lifes in a treadwheel! Horrible!" – thought Martin Long.

Martin Long was a 24 years old young man with short brown hair, who managed to escape from his boring life from the eastern half of the european continent. Unfortunately his life as an office worker was also very boring. But he had a programme in the evening: a lecture of a famous psychologist.

In the evening the main lecture hall of the University of London was full of curious young people. Martin was there of course. He was a little bit outsider becouse he wasn't a psychologist student like the others. A beautiful young girl sat next to him with very long red hair, and looked at him suspiciously.

„This is a public lecture, I have the right to sit here" – thought Martin. The girl gave a sigh.

A small and plump middle-aged man entered the lecture hall. He was Sir Andrew Lockheed, the Rector of the University of London. He paddled to the lectern, smiled, than started to speak:

„I welcome you all today evening in this lecture hall! We have a very special guest. He is a perfect gentleman despite the fact that he is American" – he laughed – „I'm honoured to call him as my friend. The pioneer of the 21st century psychology, the modern apostle of psychology, dear students, please welcome Professor Charles Xavier!"

A bald man walked to the lectern. He was in his mid-sixties, his captivating personality could be felt even before he started to speak. He smiled, than started his lecture:

„Good evening, dear colleagues! Sir Andrew a little bit exaggerated my achievments: I'm not an apostle, I can't do magic, and I'm not even a telepath!"

The audience laughed. Some of Xavier's opponents claimed that his achievments are based on that he has power to read and control the minds of others. Martin started to wonder about this, and forgot to pay attention to the lecture for a while.

„I have an Institute in the United States. I have been examining young people with special gifts. During these years I realised…" – at this point Martin felt that the Professor was speaking directly to him. At first Martin thought that Xavier was looking at the beautiful red girl next to him, but he was wrong. The lecture ended soon, and Martin couldn't ask his question: „What does special gifts mean?"

After the lecture Martin had a reckless thought: perhaps the should find the Professor somehow and ask the question. He thought that the Professor might be in one of the Rector's offices.

He noticed that the red-haired girl opened a side door of the lecture hall. He decided to follow her, and went though a narrow corridor. The girl didn't look back, and didn't saw him. At the end of the corridor there was some stairs and a huge brown door. Martin took a deep breath and opened the door.

The office was a late Victorian room with nice furniture. Xavier and Sir Andrew stood at a large desk, the red-haired girl stood in front of the window. The Professor said:

„We have been waiting for you, Mr. Long! Please take a seat, we have a lot to discuss!"

Martin stood at the door suprised. He felt that it was quite by chance that he got involved. But how did the Professor know him by name?

„Don't hesitate, please, take a seat" – repeated the Professor, while they shook hands. – „Let me introduce my charming pupil, Jean Grey!" – and looked at the red-haired girl at the window.

„Charming? Hardly…" – thought Martin. Jean looked at him angrily, like she knew what he thought.

„Mr. Long, Martin, you must be suprised that I know your name." – said Xavier. – „In my lecture I have been speaking about young people with special gifts. But not everyone knows that exactly what kind of special gifts they have. And almost nobody know that these special gifts can be physical, mental, or other kind of gifts."

„Mutants?" – asked Martin suspiciously.

„Well, there are several fictional books and stories about mutants, and in some place of world there are several myths about special people, who…"

„For God's sake, Charles, carry on!" – said Sir Andrew impatiently.

„Yes, what I wanted to say is that yes, there are more and more people who born with different DNA than the Homo Sapiens, and they have _**special gifts**_."

Martin heard the last two words in his head. He bounced up from his chair, but before he could say anything, Xavier continued:

„Please, sit down! I'm sure that you realised that I'm a telepath. I'm a „mutant" like you."

„Like me?" – asked Martin stunned.

„You've always thought that you are special, am I right? We'll have some time discuss this later. But now, we need your help."

„Mine?"

„Yes. The number of mutants are growing rapidly, it's getting harder and harder for the governments of the world to hide our existance. In this decade there were security leaks which revealed the existance of big secrets. There's a rumour that the next leak will be the „File M" which contains every known information about mutants, even the names of known mutants."

„The personal data of mutants?" – asked Martin.

„Probably yes. The X-Office thinks so. The X-Office is the United States' new, secret government office with special agents from FBI and CIA. The leader of the Office is one of my old friends, and he asked my help. The President is afraid that the leaked „File M" would cause panic. And there'll be presidental elections next year, and his popularity would descrease. But the major problem is that the existance of mutants would cause mass hysteria in the human population."

„But how can I help?"

Xavier didn't have to chance to answer. Sir Andrew asked them to leave as soon as possible due to lack of time. The Rector wished them good luck, Xavier, Jean and Martin went to a small airport near London by car.

„Is Jean also a telepath?" – asked Martin in the car.

„Yes. How did you know?" – said Xavier.

„The most useful power for a psychologist would be telepathy. And a telepath should know everything about the human mind in order to use his or her powers in the most efficient ways.

„So… you're power is to say the obvious?" – sighed Jean.

„Professor, what is exactly my mutant power? Shouldn't I know it already?" – asked Martin.

„Most of the powers manifest in the last teenage years. But in some cases a strong psychic barrier prevents the manifestation." – explained the Professor.

„This means that his powers are still under the surface? So we asked a help of a beginner?" – asked Jean angrily.

„Not really. While he followed you in the corridor we couldn't see him in the security cameras. He became invisible without realising it. The gift of invisibility could remain a secret even from himself." – answered Xavier.

Soon they arrived to a small airport near London. Nobody was there, only the private airplane of Sir Andrew, the Blackbird and it's pilot. In the plane there was a half-japanese young woman called Elisabeth and a huge russian giant named Piotr.

The Blackbird arrived to a military facility near Washington in the next day. A tall, blond soldier welcomed them:

„I'm Captain Rogers. Please follow me, the Colonel is waiting for you!"

The military facility was huge and hundreds of soldiers were there. At the third floor of the main building was the office the Colonel. The sign said: „Colonel Brian Clint, X-Office." The owner of the office was a robust old man, in his mid-60s with pepper-and-salt hair.

„We don't have too much time, Charles" – said the Colonel while they shook hands. – „Magnus Maximoff thinks that they planned the action for today evening."

„Magnus is here?" – Xavier was suprised.

„I never thought that I could suprise a telepath!" – and an old, grey-haired man came out of the half-light.

 _ **Who is the man called Magnus Maximoff? What will be the fate of the File?**_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. 2 - The Mutant Liberation Front

**#2 – The Mutant Liberation Front**

 _ **The famous psychologist, Professor Charles Xavier, gatheres a few mutants to prevent the "File M" from taking air... They arrive at the military base where the X-Office is based. Colonel Brian Clint mentions that Magnus Maximoff is also there.**_

„Magnus! It's nice to see you" – said Xavier, and they shook hands. – „We haven't meet for ages. What are you doing here?"

„Yes… we've met a long time ago, my old friend. It's a pity that we only meet today at this sad moment." – said Magnus, and looked outside the window.

„Why?"

„I think it's inevitable that the „File M" will take air. My source said that the man, who wants to leak file, is very determined. Except… we take some preventive action."

„We've prepared for this possiblity." – said the Colonel. – „Captain Rogers, please call in Captain Howlett!"

Soon a short and grim man came into the room. He had wide shoulders, and wasn't very friendly and barely showed any emotions at all.

„Charles, Magnus, let me present you Captain James Howlett! He is the best soldier I've ever met in my long life. We fought in Vietman together."

„You are in a good shape despite your age, Captain." – said Magnus. He was suprised.

„Healing abilities worth a lot in military." – laughed the Colonel. – „He still leads one of our elite task forces. Don't you, old sport?"

„I like to kick some asses, sir!" – saluted Captain Howlett. He had a very deep and powerful voice.

„Brian, you never cease to wonder me! But do we know where the man is, who plans to leak the „File M"? What's your plan?" – asked Xavier.

„The task force of Howlett has the coordinates. The man, Douglas Ramsey, works at the NSA. We have to capture him without anybody seeing us. But there's a problem: Magnus said that his source mentioned: Ramsey asked help from an underground mutant organisation. We suspect that these mutants will defend him, and the task force won't be able capture Ramsey."

„I've counted on this possibility." – said the Professor. – „I've asked some of my former and present pupils to accompany your task force. Let me introduce them:

\- Jean Grey is a telepath

\- Elisabeth Braddock has telekinesis, and an experienced martial artist

\- Piotr Rasputin has a steel body and has superhuman strength

\- Martin Long has invisibility

In the case of a fight with these underground mutants, Elisabeth and Piotr can join the fight, while Jean and Martin can capture and bring back Ramsey without anyone noticing them."

„I have faith in you, Charles." – smiled Magnus. – „Perhaps your small team and Howlett's task force can capture Ramsey."

„Than let's go! Howlett, take care of these young mutants! And don't forget: they must remain undercover, humans can't see their powers working!" – ordered the Colonel.

The small team left with Howlett and his task force. Xavier and Maximoff walked to the corridor, and watched the team flying away with an airplane.

„I hoped that this wouldn't happen."

„We both know that we can't hide our existance from the world forever!" – said Magnus. - „Sooner or later, but they will know, that we are here. But don't worry, I've prepared for this!"

„What's your plan, Magnus? You also know that the world is not ready to accept that there are a much more powerful beings in this planet. What do you want to do?"

„Soon you'll know it" – said the grey-haired man mysteriously.

„I don't trust him" – thought Xavier. – „We didn't meet each other since 1990. I have my reasons not to trust him!"

The small task force of Captain Howlett and the young mutants soon arrived to the coordinates. The mutants feared, that they'll have to use their powers in action, against other mutants, who are perhaps much more skilled in the use of their powers. Only Betsy, the half-english, half-japanese girl was relaxed. The Captain smoked a cigar, and looked suspiciusly to the newcomers.

A few military trucks waited for them. An officer warned them, that Douglas Ramsey already leaved the headquarters of the NSA. Fortunately an agent of Howlett followed the man to a closed industrial center.

When the task force and the mutants arrived, Howlett smelled for a few seconds, and warned the others:

„It's a trap! I can smell others in that building…" – pointed to hangar.

„What do we do now?" – asked Martin. He was afraid.

„What do we do, bub? We kick some asses! You, you russian colossus, smash the door!" – ordered the Captain.

„Da." said the russian, and took his steel form, and smashed the huge door.

The task force entered the building. Soon their weapons crashed like they were papers, and the more than 20 man were flown to the other side of the building.

„Show yourselfs, you bastards!" – shouted Howlett.

„It was a mistake coming here, Captain" – said a woman. – „We'll take care of Ramsey, he's in our protection. My name is Polaris, and this is the Mutant Liberation Front!"

Some mutants appeared from the dark corners from the empty building. Howlett attacked Polaris, but his gun fell into pieces.

„You'll regret this, bub!"

The russian colossus found a huge fat man, and fought with him. The fat mutant wasn't moving away dispite Piotr's strong punches. The „Blob" laughed, and stroked back with also very powerful punches.

Jean looked around. She wasn't an expert in martial arts, so she didn't want to engage in the fight. She tried to read the minds of the members of the Front, but she failed, something or someone was blocking her telepathy. The red-haired girl noticed a woman in the corner, disguised with a hood. The woman started a strong telepathic attack against Jean. She soon realised that the mysterious woman is much more powerful than her.

Betsy was happy: she could fight. She had a katana and was ready to strike. But she and Martin started to feel strange, than they started to have vertigo. Before they could do anything, the earth under their feet moved. They fell to the ground, Martin was knocked out. Betsy stood up and stroke to the man in an armor, who created the earthquake.

Captain Howlett wasn't successful, he clearly wasn't a match for Polaris. She raised a huge steel tank and pushed against the Captain to the other side of the hangar.

„Enough for now, we have to hurry!" – said to the other members of the Front.

Polaris raised the steel-bodied russian and pushed against Betsy. Jean couldn't defeat the mysterious telepath, soon she started to have vertigo, so her opponent could easily beat her. The last man standing was Piotr, but a telepathic attack defeated him.

After the Captain managed to heal his wounds and returned from the other side of the hangar, the Front was already gone. His task force was alive, but they required medical help. The young mutants however were just knocked out, they didn't have wounds.

When the task force and the young mutants returned to the base a few hours later, Colonel Clint was waiting for them:

„We failed. The most important details of the „File M" are aviable on the biggest online sites, the major new agencies are reporting them."

„It's my fault… I should have prepared for this much more!" – said Xavier.

„No!" – shouted Howlett. – „They knew that we were coming! They knew our mutant powers, they were prepered!" – and he pointed his gun towards Magnus Maximoff. – „What's your mutant power!"

„Are you insane?!" – said the Colonel. – „Stand down, Captain!"

„What's your ability?" – repeated Howlett.

„Captain, don't force me to…" – said Xavier, but the gun was already fired. Magnus only raised his left eyebrow, and the bullent stopped right before his chest.

„I knew it!" – shouted the Captain. – „The woman, who was waiting for us, had the same ability! We all know that most of the mutants inherit their powers from their parent. And also… they smell similar…"

„So you think that Magnus origanised this Mutant Liberation Front, which is led by his daughter?" – asked Colonel Clint.

„Both of their minds are closed before me." – interrupted Jean.

„Yes… Magnus, why can't I read your thoughts?" – asked the Professor. – „What do you want to hide from me?"

„Why don't you trust me, after all those years fighting together?" – said Maximoff peacefully.

„We are living different times, old friend. But what are you hiding?"

„You've never read others' thought against their will. And I have a question for you: why would I uncover my plans by this so-called daughter of mine?"

„Magnus, you have a source, who organised this Mutant Liberation Front?"

„You don't trust me. My source wasn't lying. You disappoint me, Charles."

„He's lying!" – shouted Howlett. – „I can smell it…"

„Enough!" – said the Colonel. – „Go to hell with you smelling, you have no direct proof against Magnus! Captain, return to your quarters, at once!"

„We failed." – sighed Xavier. – „I'm going to take the mutants back to their homes. I suspect that mutantkind will suffer because of our failure."

„I'm sorry Charles. We couldn't hide much more in the shadows anymore. The night ended today. This new dawn, the dawn of mutants, won't be a failure, I promise!"

Xavier didn't answer. He and the young mutants returned the Blackbird, and began their journey back to London.

 _ **Is it The End?**_


	3. 3 - The Opening of a New Era

**3\. The Opening of a New Era**

 ** _Professor Charles Xavier and his small team failed to prevent the „File M" from taking air. The Mutant Liberation Front defeated the young mutants. Captain Howlett accused Magnus Maximoff that he organised the Front. The Professor promised the take the young mutants home._**

The Blackbird didn't go back to London. The young mutants were suprised.

„Where are you taking us, Professor?" – asked Martin.

„I know that you are all disappointed. I'm sorry that your first mission was a failure. But we have a lot of job to do!"

„What are you planning, sir?" – asked Betsy. She hoped that she can fight again. But the others refused any violent activities.

„I'm not a fighter!" – said Jean. Piotr agreed.

„Don't be afraid!" – said Xavier peacefully. – „We are now heading towards my Institute in New York, Wenchester county. Jean, Betsy and Piotr were there a few years ago with other young mutants.

„Good old times…" – said Piotr. He spoke rarely.

„Yes. At that time we didn't fight against other mutants." – added Jean.

„I understand why are you mad at me. You never wanted to be fighters." – noticed Xavier.

„Except for me." – said Betsy.

The Professor planned to close the Xavier Institute. For the public it was just a private institute of a well-know psycologist. In reality, Xavier helped young mutants to explore themselfs and their powers. The mutant powers mostly manifest at the end of puberty, between 16-19 years. It's already a difficult age for young people, but if they also happen to be mutant, it can be much more worse. Not just their powers, but their minds are also confused: what are they? who are they? Xavier as a psycologist had his ways to find these „special" youngsters, and he gave them a home for some time, where they could be with other young mutants. They learnt how to use their often very powerful powers in a peaceful way. The Professor helped them to regain their faith in the world and in themselfs. They leaved after a few months, or a few years, if their powers were too difficult to manage, or they required psycological help for a long time.

Jean Grey was also at the Institute a few years ago. She understood that telepathy is a rare, and very responsible power. The red-haired girl wanted to follow the example of Xavier, so she started to learn psycology, and became a pupil of the Professor, and became his closest confident during the years. Now she is planning to finish her PhD soon, and after the Professor closes the Institute and retires, she can continue his legacy.

The Institute itself was in the ancient Xavier estate. The Xavier family lived there for almost three centuries. The estate was huge enough to hide whatever happened there.

„Welcome to my Institute!" – said the Professor when they arrived.

„Nothing changed." – added Betsy.

„What do we do now?" – asked Martin.

„We have to find out who's behind the Mutant Liberation Front. Something is not right…" – sighed Xavier.

„But we can't defeat them!" – said Piotr.

„I founded this Institute with Magnus Maximoff." – explained Xavier. – „We expected a war between mankind and mutants, when our existance is revealed. We taught young mutants to fight, to protect other mutants in this war. But as the years passed, we could hide ourselfs from the world. I realised that it could take decades until they know we exist, and we can avoid the war. Magnus disagreed and leaved. This was 20 years ago. He was responsible for the training, I only helped the mutants to know their powers better. You're right: I can't prepare you to fight. But I know someone who can help us!"

In a pub on a highway near Washington D.C. the music was loud. It was after midnight. Truck drivers were drinking, some of them were drunk already. James Howlett sat at the bar. He was now an ex-captain: he handed over his resignation just a few hours later. He wanted to get drunk, but he couldn't: his healing factor prevented it.

„Hey, you dwarf, why do you drink so much? Your bitch left you?" – asked a fat truck driver.

„Leave me alone…"

„Maybe she left you becouse you're a fuckin' dwarf! Who would want a drawf?"

„Leave me alone… You wouldn't like me when I'm pissed of, bub!"

„Hey, I just want to help!" – laughed the fat man, and crashed Howlett's beer.

„I warned you!" – growled the ex-captain, and punched to man it his face.

„I will smash you!" – shouted the fat truck driver, and added: - „Go get him boys!"

The truck drivers had an unfortunate night. James Howlett could beat a dozens of soldiers with his bare hands, some fat truck drivers were clearly not a match for him. When he knocked out the last one he sat back to the bar.

„Get out of here! You've beaten my friends!" – shouthed the bartender and pointed a gun towards him. – „I've alerted the cops!"

„I want a beer!" – said Howlett impatiently. The gun fired, the bullet went right to Howlett's chest. It didn't stop him. Before the bartender could fire his gun again, Howlett grabbed the gun, and stroke the bartender with it.

The police was near, he could hear the car arriving. The two policemen stood at the door and shouted:

„Hands in the air! You're not lucky, pal, we were near when the bartender alerted us."

„Just leave me alone, bub!" – said the ex-captain angrily.

„Put your hands in the air, or we'll shoot!"

Howlett started to run towards the cops, but they weren't moving.

„What the hell is going on?" – shouted the former soldier.

„Do you always do this when you're angry?" – said a voice in his head.

„Xavier, get out of my head!"

„Do you really want that a war hero like you would be wanted by the police in the whole United States?"

„What do you want? The first time I failed as a soldier was when you asked my help last time!"

„You were right… I also suspect that Magnus Maximoff organised the Mutant Liberation Front."

„You believe me?" – Howlett was suprised.

„Magnus is up to something… I don't trust him anymore. We need to find out what he is plannig. If you want to have you revenge on him, please accept my offer: lead and train my team!"

Xavier appeared in person at the door.

„Alright, bub! And what about Colonel Clint?"

„Don't worry, I also have my plans. Are you in, James Howlett?"

„You can call me Logan, as my friends do!" – and they shook hands.

 ** _The training starts soon!_**


	4. 4 - The Training

**#4 – The Training**

 ** _Professor Charles Xavier gathered a small team and asked the former Captain, James Howlett, to train them. Both of them suspect that Magnus Maximoff is up to something, and they want to find out the truth about the Mutant Liberation Front._**

Hard times were waiting for the young mutants. Logan did everything, that they felt unconfortable. The long martial arts training, the tiring tactical task were hard for them physically and spiritually.

„It's important to be this hard with them." – explained the ex-captain to the Professor once. – „I train them like if they were the special task force which I lead. They need to be the best if Magnus Maximoff is the opponent."

„Yes. We both know that we can't prepare them in a few week however. We must wait until Magnus takes his first step, and prepare to react." – said Xavier. – „We might loose a fight but Magnus will know that we are watching… He doesn't know this. Suprises can distract him from his plan. And if we manage to know his plan, we can stop him!"

Professor Xavier was a great expert of mutant abilities. He met with a lot of different powers, and could help many mutants. He only refreshed the knowledge of Betsy and Piotr but he had to help Martin much more. The brown-haired 22-years old thin young man was impatient.

„I still don't understand how my powers work!" – said Martin. – „I came here mostly because of this."

„I think you create a bubble around you and make things invisible inside it. But the use of your power is not conscious enough. It's time to practice and find out how big things you can make invisible!" – said the Prof. – „Let's try the Xavier Mansion!"

„But… it's too big! I can't do it yet."

„I trust you, son! Try it!"

Martin made great efforts, but he could do it. Logan and the others were suprised to see that the Mansion was gone. But it only took ten seconds and Martin lost his concestration.

„Well done!" – said Xavier.

„Thank you. But now I'd like to take a little rest. Can I ask a question?" – asked Martin.

„Of course!"

„How did you find me? And how did you know that what my ability is?"

„It's simple to answer. But we need to go the basement of the Mansion. I'm going to introduce you someone!"

There were only a few lights in the basement. At one corner of the basement was a very old door. Xavier opened the door and switched on the lightening. A zombie-like thin man was sitting in the corner. When we saw Xavier he jumped up and ran towards him:

„Professor X! Professor X! Professor X!"

„Martin, he is Caliban. Caliban, he is our new friend, Martin."

„Martin, friend? Professor X friend? Martin friend? Martin friend!" – said Caliban happily.

„He is a man with very little brain. He had a very tragic life, I'll tell you how I met him." – said the Professor. Martin was suprised to see that Xavier patted the head of Caliban. Like he saw a pet and it's owner. – „I was in New York many years ago, at that time I visited a young mutant regulary in a part of the city. I went through a deserted alley when I heard moaning. He was barely alive, his toughts were only about fear and despair. He called himself Caliban, he was a mutant – his appearance showed it clearly. I couldn't left him there, so he came here. He spent most of his life in the tunnels under the city, he doesn't like the sunshine and the company of others. His ability is to feel other mutants and recognise their powers. Alone he only can feel other mutants nearby – but together with my telepathy we can do much more. I realised that not many mutants can effect the atmosphere around themself, but you can do it, Martin. I suspected that this power means that you can turn yourself invisible, this is why I searched for you. I didn't find a mutant in the US with power like this. When I went to London I brang Caliban with me. This is how I found you."

„But how did you know that I want to go to your lecture?" – asked Martin. He was suprised.

„I looked into your mind."

„What?" – Martin was a little bit upset.

„I'm very sorry for that. Telepathy means a huge responsibilty. I always ask for permission, but at that time I didn't have enough time."

„I understand. But it's still very unconfortable to know that this can happen."

„Yes. This is why I always care for young telepaths like Jean: this is a very dangerous ability."

Meanwhile Logan was suprised to see that Elisabeth Braddock was a very well trained warrior. She tied her long black hair and almost managed to defeat Logan in combat.

„Where did you learn to fight like this?" – asked Logan.

„My mother was japanese, my father is english. I've spent my teenage years in Japan with grandparents. My grandfather and his students trained me in martial arts and to fight with a katana."

„He must be a wonderful grandfather!" – smiled the Professor when he arrived. – „Betsy, I've got an idea. I helped you to cope with your telekinetic abilities a few years ago."

„Yes, I felt horrible!" – said the young woman. – „Some objects were flying around me."

„At that time I didn't prepare you to fight. But now we're living different time… When I watched you I saw that you are still afraid of your power."

„Yes, sometimes…"

„Don't be afraid! You've done a great job so far. But it's always useful to try to use your ability in new, different ways. You just create telekinetic shields and move objects. But telekinetic powers can be used in other ways. Try to concentrate on your katana during the fight! You can be stronger that you ever imagened."

„You heard him, girl! Don't hesitate, do every you can!" – said Logan, than attacked her with his katana immediately. Despite the suprise and the strenght of the ex-captain, the half-blooded woman could defend herself without great effort. Than she stroke back, and tried to concentrate. Suddenly she smiled and stroke again – than she cut Logan's katana is half.

„It's fantastic! I could cut a katana in half!" – shouted Betsy. She was very happy. James Howlett however was angry that his weapon was destroyed:

„I thought it was my job to train them!" – said to the Professor.

„Yes. But I have experience in the different mutant powers." – answered Xavier. But the former soldier was not pleased with the answer, and rushed away frustrated.

Jean Grey was sitting under a tree nearby, and she was reading. Logan was passing by her in his way back to the Mansion.

„I saw what happened. I followed the training telepathically."

„Than you know that you better leave me alone!" – said the man angrily.

„Why are you so angry?" – asked Jean, and she stood up.

„You can't understand!"

„Why not?" – laughed the red-haired woman. – „This will be my job, to understand what people feel deep inside, and try to help them. As a telepath, I can have a peak to mind, and…"

She touched the man's shoulder and smiled.

„You won't do anything with my mind! Both you and the Professor! Am I clear?" – shouted Logan.

Jean recoiled for a moment, but reacted calmly:

„I don't know what you want to hide from us. But sooner or later every secret will take air!"

Martin and Piotr were sitting on the stairs in front of the building and they were talking. Precisely: Martin was speaking and Piotr was listening:

„You know, this a very dangerous situation! Nobody knows how the humans will react to our existance on the long term. I'm afraid they will think of us as danger. There were already accidents, catastrophies which were caused by mutants. Not every ability is as simple as your's: just turning into steel and smashing!"

„I don't like to smash…"

„So, the most important is, that we are dangerous. Now, that everybody is aware of our existance, there's already panic. Recently a police station was set on fire in a protest, when the people demanded the complete „File M" and the truth from the President. This is a very dangerous situation for the President: if he doesn't give in to the mob, they won't reelect him. The mob wants to know who we are and what can we do. And this can lead very far… What do you think, Piotr?"

„I'd rather drink a cup of tea…" – said the russian, and returned to the building.

Suddenly an alarm started to ring in the hall of the Mansion. Everybody rushed to be there as soon as possible. Xavier was already there:

„This is an alarm which was put here by one of my friends. He must be in danger. Please, join me, and come to his aid!"

The young mutants were nervous, they didn't feel prepered yet for a fight, except for Betsy of course. The Professor was anxious, because this was the first time the alarm was used.

The Blackbird landed half an hour later near a small town, in Ohio. They got of the plane, and went to a warehause. It was late night, the prof sensed that nobody was nearby.

„Let's prepare for the worse! He would never use this alarm without a purpose, this might be a big trouble!" – said Xavier. They saw smoke coming out of the warehause. Inside the building there was a modern laboratory. The equippment was damaged, some chemicals were flown together in the ground, and were smoking or bubbling.

„I can't smell anything! I can't smell anything because of the damn chemicals!" – growled Logan.

„Then we can't find out who were here…" – sighed Martin.

„Yes, we can!" – and a crashed could be heard from nearby, and some noise, coughing and growling. And from a collapsed wardrobe a furry being came out…

 ** _Who is this beast and what happened?_**


	5. 5 - Beast

**#5 - Beast**

 ** _Professor Charles Xavier gathered a few mutants and the former Captain James Howlett started to train them. The training was interrupted by an alarm from a friend of the Professor. They found a warehouse and a furry beast came out of a collapsed wardrobe…_**

„A beast!" – shouted the horrified Martin.

„Well… Doctor Hank McCoy at your service, young man! It's also nice to meet you." – said the being. McCoy was a blue furry mutant, his face was similar to a man's, but his appearence was nearer to a wild animal than a man. His humanity was clear however, his bolted language and his optimism and humour was the best proof for this. – „They beat me unfortunately, but that's all. It's good to see you, Charles."

Martin was suprised, but the other greeted the furry scientist happily. Logan was suspicious as usual. Dr. McCoy was the type of the mutants who had to hide from humanity and the world.

„I was afraid that something really bad happened." – said Xavier. – „What happened?"

„Well, I was experimenting when I heard knocking on my door. I was suprised becouse I don't usually have visitors. In this place there are rarely anybody, I could hide myself. But in this case…"

„Were they mutants?"

„Yes. I've never seen them before. A man stood in front of the soor. He said he lost his way. I became suspicious when he wasn't afraid of me, my look. But it was too late: the ground was shaking under my foot. Soon a felt a telepath in my mind, he or she knocked me out. But before this I had enough time to push the alarm button. And than someone threw me into this wardrobe. Oh my starts and garters, this was my favourite wardrobe which I inherited from my aunt."

„Who cares? Can you recognise them, bub?" – asked Logan.

„I don't think so. The telepath clouded my mind, and found the location of what they were looking for."

„But what did they want from you?"

„I don't know. I should take at look at my inventions, so…" – Dr. McCoy jumped to the other side of the room, looked everywhere. – „Where can they be… it's a bit more chaotic situation than usual!"

„Such an idiot…" – growled Logan.

„I heard that!" – said McCoy. – „But I will find it. Oh yes, I've put in the safe." – and looked around in the room. – „Well, it's strange… The safe was under a painting on the wall. But there's a hole in the place of the safe, and the painting is gone as well."

„Hiding a safe under a painting? How original, Doctor…" – noticed Jean.

„Than we have nothing to do here." – said Xavier. – „Hank's description is matching with the members of the Mutant Liberation Front. We will find them, and take back whatever they took from here!"

Back at the Xavier Mansion the Professor and Jean visited Caliban. Together they could further extend the searching powers of Caliban.

„We are searching for a mutant who can generate shakewaves. It's a very rare power, so if we find the nearest mutant with this ability, we can find the Mutant Liberation Front as well! Caliban, we need you help."

„Yes, Professor X! Caliban helps, yes!" – said the zombie-like mutant happily. Jean was disgusted but she had to touch the head of the mutant.

„New York, Brooklyn. The only one with these powers in the east coast of the United States." – said the Professor after a few minutes of concentration. – „First, I have to speak with Logan."

The former soldier was already sitting in the study of Xavier and smoking a cigar, when the Professor arrived.

„So we strike at the Mutant Liberaton Front and Magnus as well?" – asked Logan.

„Not really. We have to be cautious, this might be a trap! I know Magnus too well, we can't have proof against him this easily."

„Yes, you might be right, Chuck."

„What can we expect when there's a fight?"

„They are not prepared yet. A month of training is nothing. Only Betsy is ready."

„Unfortunately we have no other option. Prepare the Blackbird, we are departing in 15 minutes!"

Caliban was going with them as well. Xavier helped to calm his mind. Dr. McCoy wanted to join them too.

„Hank, do you really want to come with us?" – asked the Professor.

„Yes. I'm not an experienced fighter, but my abilities are agility and strenght. And I personally want to find those who stole from me!"

„I understand. And you, my young friends? Are you ready to fight with the Mutant Liberation Front if necessary? I don't like violence, but Magnus Maximoff is planning something and I have my reasons not to trust him."

„I'm ready!" – said Martin. Piotr was not happy, but he also said yes. Betsy was happy to join the mission.

„Promise me that this won't happen again, sir!" – said Jean to the Professor telepathically. – „This will be the last time…"

The Blackbird was heading towards Brooklyn. The young mutants were excited and nervous. The Professor was also nervous, but he managed to hide his feelings from them. As they were getting near to New York, Martin made the plane invisible. The air defence were suprised that the radars could sense a plane, but they couldn't see it. They landed on the a top of a building.

„Were are going down on the fire escape, the man is on the sixth floor. We will have telepathic contact with the Professor." – said Logan. He didn't want to fail again.

Xavier stayed in the Blackbird and tried to calm the mind of Caliban. The zombee-like mutant was afraid to go outdoors from his room in the basement of the Xavier Mansion.

„Caliban can only sense one mutant in this building." – said the Prof to the others telepathically.

The mutants arrived to the sixth floor. Dr. McCoy opened the window and they got into a room. The whole flat was very ratty, all the residents were poor.

„Son, what was this noise? Take a look, please." – said a man's voice from the room next to them.

„Prepare!" – said Logan. A teen boy opened the door. But before he could say anything, McCoy grabbed him, and shut his mouth. Meanwhile Logan smelled in the air, and added: „Only a man and a woman are here. I can't identify them, I don't think they are the Mutant Liberation Front!"

„Watch out, the boy is…" – said Jean, but it was already to late. The whole room started to shake, the window's glass broke. – „Professor, if we don't stop him, the whole building can collapse!"

„You can do it, Jean!" – said Xavier telepathically.

The boy could heard the voice of the red-haired telepath in his head. She started to calm him. The shaking stoped soon, and the boy fainted.

„Dammit! They were misleading us!" – said Martin. – „The Front is not here…"

„Who are you, and what did you do to our son?" – a middle-aged man appeared at the door, with his wife at his side.

„He's sleeping." – said Jean calmly.

„Don't worry, he's a mutant." – added Dr. McCoy. But when the mother saw the huge blue furried Beast, she started screaming.

„Let's go, we don't have anything to do here. – ordered Logan. – Red, make them forget what they saw here!"

„I don't do that." – answered Jean. – „Never ask me to do this again, understood?"

The former soldier was suprised by the harsh answer, but he didn't say anything. They left the room, and went back to the top of the building.

Martin and Piotr understood the situation: the moment when your parents realise that you're a mutant. Mutant powers, abilities are manifested at the end of puberty. It can be very painful in every way. But the most painful is the mental pain. To be different than other. To hide what you really are. Realising that your life won't be the same again, and to some of the new mutants: you can't live a normal life ever. This is your biggest secret that you can't tell anyone. The secret, which can destroy your dreams, your hope.

The Professor alerted the young mutants when they arrived back to the Blackbird:

„There's an emergency situation nearby. There was a huge explosion. Caliban sensed something, I'm afraid that a new, powerful mutant manifested his or her powers. We must hurry, before something bad happens!"

Soon the Blackbird arrived to the place of the explosion. There was a huge crater on the street, a boy was lying at the bottom of crater. The crowd was afraid, the police didn't know what to do. Professor Xavier had to act: he calmed the mind of the people and forced them to leave the neighbourhood.

„Is he…?" – asked Betsy.

„Yes. He's dead." – answered Xavier. – „This is very rare… Only a few mutants die when their powers manifest. Something is not right…"  
„I agree." – said Dr. McCoy.

Suddenly Caliban started yelling:

„Professor X! Professor X! Mutants, mutants, many mutants!"

„Prepare!" – said Xaiver. – „Caliban noticed a lot of mutants nearby. But… I can't feel them telepathically!"

„It seems you have you resources as well, Charles. And what a suprise, isn't it Captain Howlett and his small team?" – said a voice above them.

„Magnus!" – cried out the Professor suprisingly.

 _ **Professor Charles Xavier versus Magnus Maximoff! An important chapter in the history of mutantkind is coming soon…**_


	6. 6 - Brotherhood of Mutants

**#6 – Brotherhood of Mutants**

 ** _Professor Charles Xavier gathered a few mutants and the former Captain James Howlett started to train them. The training was interrupted by an alarm from a friend of the Professor, Dr. Hank McCoy. His lab was attacked by the Mutant Liberation Front, but they were nowhere to find. Meanwhile in New York a young mutant manifested his powers and died, Xavier and the young mutants met with Magnus Maximoff, and his wasn't alone…_**

„I knew it was your doing!" – cried the Professor.

„Why?" – asked Magnus. – „I came here to protect this young mutant from mankind. But I didn't came here only by myself: let me present you the Brotherhood of Mutants! You might remember my son, Pietro – but he's much more faster now! His name is Quicksilver. His partner is Adamas. The next member is Miss Colt, who is a weapon expert. And the last one, my youngest follower, Pyro."

„What do you want, Magnus" – asked Xavier stunned. – „I didn't think that you…"

„What, Charles? That I continue the job we started togather? That I train mutants who can protect other mutants from mankind? While you played the psycologist, and spread your utopian ideas?"

„I'm not a utopean. I never was. Man and mutant can live in peace togather!"

„How? They've just known that we excist. They've already welcomed us with fear, anger and distrust."

„Than what's the solution? To rule mankind? You can't be serious!"

„No. I don't care what they do. We are above them in every way: in power and in morality as well. We stand above them as they once stood above the Neantherthal man. I don't care about their rotten, corrupt world! My goal – the goal of the Brotherhood of Mutants – to protect mutants from humanity, at any price!"

„Magnus, violence only bring more violence! I can't allow that innocent people will die due to your sick desire for power!"

„Charles, once upon a time we planned to lead our kind to the Land of the Covenant, like Moses led the Jews. We lead them togather, becouse we are the most powerful mutants on this planet. Only this gives us the right to give orders to others. We do this for their wellfare. And now, let me offer you and your followers something: join us! We fight for peace, we don't draw the blood of any mutant. We don't care about humanity, we don't have to hurt them. But we must prepare: they won't be this peaceful with us. This is why we must protect our kind! Charles, let us unite! We've been friends for many years, let us fight togather once more!"

„Never!" – said Xavier angrily. – „I don't trust you, and your covert goals!"

„I'm sorry than, my old friend. Our friendship is over. From now on: call me Magneto!"

The two teams watched their leaders arguing, but meanwhile Jean went to see the dead mutant boy:

„He died! A mutant died! There's no need to argue when things like this can happen!" – said the red-haired girl.

„We will take away his body, he'll get a proper funeral." – answered Magneto, and started go to the direction of the dead mutant.

„You won't be going anywhere, bub!" – shouted Logan, and opened fire. Until now, he held back his anger towards the man he held responsible for his defeat as the leader of the Task Force.

„I'm not going to hurt a mutant." – said Magneto calmly, and he protected himself with a magnetic shield. – „This shows that we are superior to the homo sapiens, who are killing each other."

Betsy was happy to join the fight. She attacked Adamas with her katana. The mutant power of Adamas was to turn into diamond. The woman was calm becouse she couldn't be hurt, but she could punch back at the half-blooded girl.

Jean was nearby and she tried a telepathic attack, but she was suprised to see that Adamas was immune to telepathy. Logan tried to save Jean, but he was too late: after some diamond punches Jean was also out of battle for a short time.

Quicksilver was running extremly fast around Dr. McCoy. Despite his skills he couldn't evade the attacks of Pietro, however his durability was good enough to stand the hits for a while.

Pyro attacked Piotr with flames. The special steel form of the russian mutant couldn't be hurt by any flame, and when he punched Pyro with his burning steel fists, only one hit was enough to knock out the flame-generating mutant. After this Piotr attacked Adamas, and he was finally able to repress her attacks.

Martin turned invisible, and tried to attack Miss Colt. The woman saw that Martin was gone, so she fired a dozens of bullets. She was lucky enough to hit the invisible mutant. He lost his concentration when he was hit by one bullet, and turned back to visible. Betsy came to his aid and generated a telekinetic shield to protect both of them.

Jean attacked Quicksilver telepathically and prevented him to use his powers for one second: this was enough to slow the speedster so Dr. McCoy could finally strike back.

Meanwhile Magneto refused to join the fight and continued to argue with Xavier. Their debate was beganning to get personal, so at one point Magnus cried angrily:

„I've wasted my time long enough! If you want to fight with me, that be it!" – and he generated a huge magnetic shield around himself and his Brotherhood, while he levitated cars and started to attack Xavier and his team with them.

Suddenly helicopters arrived to the scene:

„Surrender, mutants! You are surrended by the U.S. Army!" – said a man with a megaphone from one of the helicopters.

But the mutants didn't stop the fighting, so the military opened fire at them. Magneto defended all of them with a magnetic shield, and said:

„How pathetic! You Homo Sapiens and your guns! Charles, this is not the last time you saw me. And remember: I have my plan to defend our kind!" – and the Brotherhood disappeared.

The remaining mutants were now defenceless without Magneto, Betsy was too exhausted by the fight to defend all of them. But fortunately the army stopped shouting. An armored car approached the scene. Logan was ready to open fire, but Xavier stopped him:

„No, don't attack, they won't hurt us."

The armored car stopped, and Colonel Brian Clint got out the car, the chief of X-Office. He look down to the crater, than he started to look around himself:

„Looks like Vietnam, isn't it, Howlett? The enemy is suddenly here, they ambush us, than they're gone."

„Brian, what are you doing here?" – asked Xavier.

„When I heard about the explosion here, I came here at once. But you and Magnus were already here, so I decided to wait nearby."

„I'm sorry, but we couldn't stop him."

„Don't worry. It might be strange to say, the it was good the see that New York became a battleground for some minutes." – said the Colonel. – „Meanwhile I phoned the President. He was literally in shock, so he did everything I wanted."

„What are you planning?" – asked Logan.

„We establish the X-Agency. Special rights, special tasks, to defeat mutant terrorism. I need you Charles to lead this! America needs you to do this!"

„Then I have no other choice but to accept."

„The President is already waiting for you, Charles. We will discuss everything!"

„But what about Magneto?" – asked Martin. – „Is he responsible for leaking the 'File M', or not? It was the Mutant Liberation Front, and not the Brotherhood who defeated us than."

„I'm not sure…" – said Xavier. – „I still don't trust Magneto, whether he was responsible, or not. But for now: we need this Agency to protect peace between mankind and mutantkind. I need you the join me at the X-Agency! Are you in?"

 _ **In the next chapter, the X-Agency starts!**_


End file.
